Yami's thoughts
by Queen of fire and chaos
Summary: Well, this is about Yugi's duel with Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, and how Yami felt watching and participating. Okay, I suck at summaries but please R&R thanks


Hi there waves at adoring fans Im back again this is just a one shot fic on how Yami felt during the duel Yugi had with Pegasus in the Duelists Kingdom series. Enjoy and please R&R me cos I want the input. I might do a series on how each character feels during certain scenarios and it'd greatly help if you let me know if this is any good cos if it isnt I wanna know how I can improve. XD Okay, I think I've spoken enough.Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
Hikari-Light Aibou-Partner Baka-Idiot, moron.fool ( the usual sort of insult )  
  
Yami's Thoughts on Yugi's duel with Pegasus  
  
As soon as we entered the Shadow Realm I knew something was wrong. I could feel the strain on my Hikari as we mind shuffled, but I foolishly thought that he could handle it. As he reached out time and time again to the card deck and played a card face down the strain grew greater. Even he knew that it might be too much for him in the end....and he was right. His arms and legs started to shake and his body was drenched in sweat. As he laid down his final card the strain grew too great and when Pegasus destroyed his Feral Imp it was the last straw. I could feel that Yugi was weakening, and I tried to get him to switch...but I was too late.  
  
Flashback  
  
" My Feral Imp.....AaaaH!!!!" He cried out and I could feel his spirit waning, I could feel the agony he was going through as his strength depleated. " Yugi, switch now, quickly." I said, but I was too late in my warning. In the end, I could only watch helplessly as he sank towards the ground. I was in shock. " Yugi....Yugi!" I called out to him and as he fell he responded.  
  
With his last few breaths he whispered out to me. " Spirit....you've got....to beat Pegasus." He fell forward onto the duelling deck. His spirit was swept away, and I was not the only one who felt the loss. Even his friends outside the Shadow Realm felt something was wrong....the loss was tangible to us all. Inside his mind I shook his empty shell. " Yugi....Yugi!" I called out in dismay, unable to fully comprehend what this meant. " I cant sense his spirit....I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind. No he, he cant be gone!" Reality hit me hard and as if Pegasus was reading my mind again, he started to taunt me. " Forget him. The boy was too weak. It takes a person of true fortitude to cope with the harsh on realities of the Shadow Realm. Face it, Yugi is gone and its just you and me now." Pegasus was trying to draw me out and I had to go...I had to defend my Hikari's memory and his hopes and dreams of saving his grandpa and the Kaiba brothers...the dreams he could no longer forfill. His last words to me echoed round my head, angering me beyond all thought or reason. " You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind. You will pay for what you did!" I was almost physically shaking with the injustice of it all, and still Pegasus mocked me. " So I take it from this emotional outburst, that your having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you failed in your self appointe duty to protect your little dueling protege. Whoever you are perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your interference, hmmm?!" he smiled sardonically at me and the anger I felt I unleashed. " Be silent." I spat at him " For what you have done I will show you no mercy.!" His words had hit home harder then he could ever realise and I started to duel with all my might. The only card neither Pegasus or I could know was the one lying facedown on the field...the one Yugi sacrificed himself for. But the moment that Baccudon the living time bomb was placed on the field I knew that all was lost. A shame greater then any I had ever known swept through me. Nothing I can do now will be of any use. "I've failed. I've failed Yugi and I've failed all of his friends. Nothing I draw can help me now. Yugi's sacrifice was in vain. His grandpa and the Kaiba brothers are doomed!"  
  
end flashback  
  
As I wallowed in self-pity and self-anger I suddenly heard a voice within my head. It was Yugi's grandpa. I could see him, sense his words and it was as though he was with me. He started to speak, but the only words I really heard and took note of were his last ones. " The unshakable devotion of Yugi's friends keeps his spirit alive." he said before he faded, and, I realised with a jolt that he was right.  
  
His friends, of cource. They havent given up on him! I could suddenly feel his friends holding Yugi's fallen spirit up and even Pegasus knew it. His rage grew as he suddenly realised he could no longer read my mind. It was as though they were standing next to me, supporting my Hikari's unconcious spirit and helping to block my thoughts from Pegasus. After several nerve wracking turns I beat Pegasus. In the end, it turned out that Yugi's last act of courage was Pegasus's undoing.Yugi had sacrificed his all for the black ritual card, and in the end it was because of this I won.  
  
Yugi's spirit was restored back into his body as the Shadow Realm faded, but already I had the biggest scare possible. The loss of my Hikari....to feel my Aibou's spirit gone was a wake-up call that I needed. I was such a baka to ever think that I could defend and protect him...to have the arrogance to believe that I was able to look after him. Even now I can sense his unwavering devotion for me and it makes me ill at ease to think that I was almost the reason for his death. As if he can sense my thoughts, he is remembering all the times that I've helped him. With school bullies and thugs, with that eliminator Panic, how I've helped by protecting his friends from harm, and how he never could have made it this far without me and my help.....  
  
He is right but still I feel guilty. Guilty that he had to go through this ordeal at all. Suddenly I hear his voice calling out to me mentally. He has left his friends (who are arguing goodnaturedly) on the outside world, to enter into his mind and seek me out. " Spirit?" he calls out, wandering into the short corridor that seperates our two minds. I step out of the shadows from my side and approach him. " Yes Yugi?" I answer at last, making him jump slightly. " Spirit I just want to thank you....for managing to defeat Pegasus and for giving me the opportunity to rescue my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers." Driven by some impulse, he throws himself into my arms and hugs me. I stand surprised for afew seconds before I hug him back and he laughs in delight. The sound warms me and as I hold him in my arms I realise that no matter how much I blame myself for what happened here today, there is an up side to every down, a pro to ever con and that he is my mine.  
  
He is the Yin to my Yang. The light to my darkness. The innocence to my knowledge...I would rather die then let anything happen to him and I vow here and now to never let any harm come to him again if I can help it. Looking shyly up at me, my aibou grins " Spirit, promise that you'll never leave." his face so open and trusting in my answer, so sure of what he'll hear. My own face smiles back at his. " I promise Yugi.". He sighs in contentment, snuggling closer into my embrace. My smile fades and then returns. I realise that its true. I never could leave him. I think he knows as well as I do, that that promise is one Im going to keep.  
  
Well?!? Do you think its any good or not? I tried to keep them in character as much as I possibly could...Did I succeed? Do I suck at writing? Am I asking too many questions? Please R&R and let me know. XD Thanks in advance.  
  
Queen of Fire and Chaos. 


End file.
